


Gold

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Series: After the Flash [13]
Category: DCU (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: CandacePrompt: GoldSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Series: After the Flash [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097123
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Gold

Barbara touches her neck, reaching for her gold chain that has the charm that reads, if you are determined you must go forward and she feels centered and she’s sure she’s right where she needs to be and with who she needs to be with, these are her people. Neeccee and the Angel immediately look over at Barbara, then to Rudy and Harley. They all smile feeling and knowing the energy has shifted once again and their little community in that room was connected and would support each other’s choices. Rudy say’s to Barbara, “put the suit on, let’s see what it looks like.”


End file.
